Dulce Veneno-En edición-
by Dawn Thief
Summary: Era esa chica, una mujer, toda una Redfield... el veneno corria por sus venas. Él era el tirano más reciente de la historia, nadie podía negarle nada, ni siquiera el dulce veneno de su ser. Haría lo que fuera, moveria cielo y tierra, por traerla a su lado. Quería veneno, quería quemarse... la quería a ella.
1. Prologo

El calor en el volcán era sofocante, estaban deshidratados y cansados por todo el trayecto hecho... Pero a Chris Redfield solo le faltó el ver a su compañera del otro lado, para lanzar la enorme roca a puñetazos hacia la lava a modo de puente. Albert Wesker estaba detrás de ella, alzando su brazo mutado- y lleno de energía- para golpearla, lo bajo de lleno en el mismo instante en que cruzaba.

Los compañeros se miraron unos instantes, bañados en sudor y con muchas esperanzas de poder vencer al ex Capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, que había mutado su brazo en un acto de ira.

Corrieron hasta la plataforma que antes había usado Chris para hacer de francotirador contra lo que quedaba del antiguo hombre que el conoció. El punto débil de Wesker era, según había averiguado, su pecho... cada vez que recibía un impacto de bala en aquella masa bulbosa y desagradable retrocedía, solo cuantos pasos pero retrocedía lo suficiente como para que ellos se quitaran del camino; el único problema, si se le podía llamar así, es que tenían que esperar hasta que estuviera a punto de aplastarlos, o estuviera de espaldas a ellos... pero en su ira era muy consciente de eso y lo evitaba a toda costa.

.

Ya no pensaban poder más cuando el helicóptero los recogió. Conducido por Josh Stone, y con Jill Valentine ayudándolo los ubicaron rápidamente.

Chris respiro hondamente, casi rendido por el peso del lanzacohetes en su hombro... Mientras Albert Wesker se propulsaba hacia ellos y gritando su nombre, una sonrisa se pintó en los labios del mayor de los Redfield.

 _Por todos los inocentes, por los miembros de los S.T.A.R.S, del escuadrón Delta, por Jill._ Acciono el arma, y la fuerza del retroceso hiso aún más mella en su cuerpo deshidratado. _Por hacer mi vida un suplicio._

.

Nunca fue la clase de persona— o de soldado— que era capaz de disfrutar con la muerte de la gente... pero esa, esa en específico, nunca podría olvidarla o reprocharse de alguna forma o en algún momento con ella, había librado al mundo de un loco con ínfulas de dios... y tenía que admitir que se sentía realmente bien.

—Chris ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto la ahora rubia, mientras la morena lo veía con el mismo gesto.

— Si...—las miro, a su antigua y a su nueva compañera, con una alegría que casi pudo considerarse impropia—Paz, al fin.

La aeronave se alejó del volcán, mientras, en mucho tiempo, Chris Redfield podía considerarse en paz consigo mismo.

Al contrario del calor abrazante de la región de Kijuju, y más aún del volcán… el frio se colaba y congelaba cada suspiro, haciendo que un vaho blancuzco saliera en cada exhalada.

Una pantalla enorme daba vista de toda la batalla sucedida en aquel poblado perdido de África. Con la imagen del tirano cayendo y quemándose en lava, y el virus Uroboros en un intento desesperado, moviéndose de un lado a otro del cuerpo buscando la manera de salvar al portador, la transmisión se detuvo.

La sala de mando, con la pantalla en la pared más al norte, con varias sillas finas colocadas cuidadosamente en fila, de un lado al otro de la estancia. Las paredes negras tenían algún que otro memorándum en ellas, mientras las alfombras rojizas que tapizaban todo el suelo empezaba de descolorarse, la única puerta que daba al lugar estaba cerrada… al dueño siempre le ha gustado la privacidad.

—Interesante—exclamo un hombre de cierta edad, mientras quitaba las arrugas de su traje de seda, coloco las manos con elegancia sobre su regazo— Parece que nuestro querido Marco ha cumplido su misión a cabalidad.

La mujer sentado a su lado, vestida con finamente, se expresó con una mueca al ver los tentáculos quemarse o consumirse dentro del volcán, y tuvo que obligar a su cabeza a salir del trance con un par de parpadeos consecutivos.

—Lo derrotaron... ¿Cómo puede ser que haya cumplido se misión?— Objeto, mientras el caballero de oscura melena volteaba a verla con una sonrisa.

—La derrota en la guerra no es el mayor de los males, salvo cuando la inflige un enemigo digno. —Le lanzó otra sonrisa, mucho más desagradable que la anterior, y que le hizo temblar todo el cuero— Avisen a Isaacs y Slatter de la recogida del cuerpo y… Empiecen a maniobrar para la iniciación de la Operación Crisálida.

Terminando la oración, una mujer morena a su lado, vestida de con un chaleco antibalas y un pantalón camuflado, se levantó y salió rápidamente después de hacer un gesto militar en asentimiento, la otra mujer se tomó un par de segundos para procesar la información antes de salir de la sala de cine chistando.

El hombre quedo solo, mientras veía a las mujeres marcharse por la única puerta. Elogio a Chris Redfield y sus "compañeritos", porque aunque fuera una perdida enorme, tenía que admitirlo, habían derrotado a uno de los más sobresalientes del proyecto.

—Ahora...— el hombre rebusco hasta encontrar un control, y al presionar uno de los botones la pantalla cambio a una habitación con enormes cámaras de incubación y tubos criogénicos, donde solo estaban ocupados uno o dos— Ahora es cuando empieza el verdadero Objetivo de los Niños Wesker.

Presionando otro botón la pantalla se apagó y las luces se encendieron en un proceso automatizado, mientras la voz terciopelo del hombre hacía eco en cada rincón de la recién iluminada habitación.


	2. Remembering

Su cabello rojo, brillando y bailando como el fuego. Sus ojos aguamarina en los que podía hundirse. Su piel nieva y blanca como la nieve.

Se preguntaba, mientras estaba en la cama de aquel hospital militar, a qué hora y en qué lugar se había convertido de niña a mujer... tal vez había sido en Raccon City, o en Rockford, tal vez en mientras trabajaba en Terra Save o meses antes de que decidiera entrar.

Estaba mareado, y aun podía sentir el ardor de la lava quemarle el cuerpo... no recordaba en que momento había logrado salir del volcán, y menos cuando lo habían llevado a ese extraño lugar.

Solo era capaz de recordar el haberse despertado en una sala de operaciones, el no sentir las fuerzas y el virus fluyendo por sus venas y destruyendo o reconstruyendo a placer... solo recordaba pequeñas voces llenas de sorpresa y miedo, de gallardía y falsa vanidad al tenerlo ahí atado sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Era una amazona, una guerrera invencible e incansable, que trataba de llevar el bien a todos por igual... lo iluso de sus deseos y lo maduro de sus ideales, la decisión de su mirar y lo débil que era su corazón... ¿cómo podía tener espacio para todos? incluso para aquellos que se habían ido hace demasiado, ¿ella tendrían un espacio para el? ¿O se habría decidido a olvidar su parte humana, si es que alguna vez existió?

Era una ironía, que justo estando allí, al merced de sus peores enemigos el pudiese sentirse gallardo... era una ironía que teniéndole ahí, fuera capaces de preguntar si de verdad seria el, y ella, mirándole con frialdad fuera incapaz de demostrar algo cuando dentro de el bullía un sinfín de pensamientos inconexos.

A penas podía distinguir la luz blanca de la coloración rojo, amarilla y negra que le permitían sus ojos... Sentía la cabeza a explotar, las piernas ardían como si se quemara, sentían el peor de los dolores en el brazo izquierdo y recordando lo que había hecho en un ataque de ira temía lo peor, en el mejor de los casos seria solo un dolor momentáneo.

Trato de alzar los brazos, encontrándose con que simplemente no podía y sentía metal rosándose contra su piel... igual en sus piernas y a la mitad de su estómago. No sentía sus acostumbradas piezas de cuero, en cambio sentía una suavidad extraña acompañada de un frio que se colaba hasta los huesos. Volteo la cabeza de lado a lado, frunciendo levemente el ceño y mirando cada rincón.

Cuanto se había perdido desde la última vez que la había visto en Raccon City, tratando de portarse como una adulta cuando ni siquiera terminaba de ser una niña.

Cuanto había pasado desde que descubrió su pasión por el arte, el rock, por prejuzgar a la gente sin siquiera conocerla, cuanto había pasado desde que le había entregado accidentalmente su diario personal, de color lila y cerrado con unos finos lazos dorados, donde escribía a detalle grandes pedazos de su vida. Cuantas risas le sacaron las estúpidas peripecias que escribió allí, hasta llegar a el mismo y el encuentro tan poco emotivo al recogerla en la estación.

Durante tiempo pensó, que el calor de sus brazos podía permitirle vivir de nuevo, y que había un futuro si ella continuaba luchando... pero no era el futuro que él quería, que él deseaba, que él estaba creando y para el que había sido creado... creyendo que tenía el derecho a ser un dios y cediendo ante simples pensamientos ilógicos y mortales.

Sentía el frio como nunca antes en su vida, la sensación de abandono de todo lo que había tenido lo inundaba... lo reconfortaba no ser un arma andante, aunque lo decepcionaba bastante también, que su cuerpo, con todo lo que había hecho, se hubiese desecho del virus. Su estómago estaba revuelto, y los dolores punzantes en todo su cuerpo era más bien un fastidioso que una tortura, había soportado dolores peores.

Se dio tiempo de parpadear un par de veces, de observar el lugar con tranquilidad antes de apresurar a su mente a comprender; Había un ventanal desde el que seguro le observaban, de unos 3 metros de longitud y de anchura, el techo parecía realmente alejado de él, como en una fantasía onírica de las que hace mucho no tenía.

 _Dearheart_ —Recordaba el momento exacto en el que había empezado a llamarla así, sorprendiendose el mismo por el mote. Como los ojos de la muchacha volteaban a verlo "disimuladamente" por largos ratos, tenía suerte de tener las gafas, porque así, ella nunca se dio cuenta de cuantas veces él le devolvió la mirada.

Él le llevaría unos 20 años, tal vez más o tal vez menos, imaginarse con ella era como imaginarse con la novata Chambers—a quien tenía como una hija a pesar de todo—, y aun así lo hacía... varias veces se reprendió al encontrarse pensando en ella vestida de blanco, o con batas de embarazo, o sin ropa alguna encima, sabía que estaba mal y lo supo incluso después de su traición, pero no podía, aunque trataba y se exigía, que su mente no volviera a ella, pues la deseaba cuando debía odiarla.

Podía sentir sus propios suspiros pesados, como sus pulmones se obligaban a cumplir su función, los parpados pesados junto al dolor de cabeza eran una extraña combinación que no sentía hace mucho, temblaba y se sintió humillado en aquella soledad... logro ver levemente, la bata que lo cubría, las manchas de sangre que tenía y un olor a claustrofobia lo inundo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

A sus ojos, ella le había fallado, incluso sin saberlo... al dejar que ese chiquillo se acercara tanto; ella era tonta o quería serlo, o de alguna forma todavía era demasiado inocente. ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta de lo que el sentía por ella? y más importante: ¿Cómo fue que en sus últimos instantes juntos ella pudo corresponderle?

Era una total estupidez, incluso sobrepuso la razón a ese sentimiento ilógico, y se torturo mentalmente durante meses.

¿Qué esperabas Albert?, ¿Que la chiquilla se enamorara de ti, con solo haberte visto una vez?, ¿Que sintiera algo por el peor enemigo de su hermano tenía y tendría?, ¿Que se quedara cándida de un hombre que podría ser su padre?, ¿Que fuese a abandonarlo todo por un hombre 15 o 20 años mayor? ¡Que iluso, Albert!, ¡El papel de víctima no te queda!

Se removió bruscamente, dañando su piel por el contacto con el metal frio que la mandaba a estar quieto en su lugar. Deseo de nuevo tener el virus corriendo por sus venas, haciéndolo infinitamente superior: más fuerte, más veloz, casi invencible... haciéndolo tener el poder de un Dios a un paso, pudiéndolo poseer con estirar la mano y ponerse de puntillas.

A sus oídos los sonidos provenientes de afuera, que invadían la habitación, empezaron como un susurro y fueron subiendo... pudo reconocer leves voces, el repiqueteo de algún arma... todo retumbaba.

Hubo un estruendo mucho peor que los sonidos de afuera, este invadió la estancia y desde el techo hasta el suelo todo tembló... a partir de ese momento el techo dejo de parecerle lejano o parte de un sueño... Las luces parpadearon durante una fracción de segundo, y en menos de un minuto los bombillos parecieron ceder y dejar todo en la penumbra.

En la oscuridad los reflejos de colores volvieron peor que antes, pero al menos lo ayudaba a soportar el dolor de cabeza. Después de un rato notó, que no hubo ningún otro ruido.

Esa damita penosa, de pasos de princesa y fuerza de valquiria... cuantas veces pensó, no sin recordar que era imposible, que tal vez podría ser suya, que podría ser su regalo de compensación por si algo fallaba en sus planes... pero ella no sería una compensación, sería la muestra de que mundo era capaz de perdonarlo, si sus ojos aguamarina lo hacían.

Siempre, cada cosa que tenía que ver con un Redfield, o algo mínimamente relacionado con ellos, significaba peligro y riesgo... seguramente también pérdida. Cuantos planes habían sido frustrados por que uno de los hermanos se entrometía, había pasado con él y seguramente pasaría con cualquiera que tratara de enfrentarse al mundo.  
Tenía bastantes recuerdos de los Redfield, podía odiar a Chris pero Claire... Claire resultaba ser diferente, por alguna razón su mente solo se mareaba al pensar en ella. Y su hermano, tan ingenuo y en plan de héroe siempre se enfrentaba a él...

¿Qué le podrías haber dicho a Chris, Albert?, ¿Dejare todo si me entregas a tu hermana? o ¿Nunca he tenido la valentía de matarte porque sé que tu hermana me odiaría?... todo eso sonaba más que patético, ilógico, nadie se enamoraba de nadie con verlo 2 veces, y menos en las situaciones que habían sido.

* * *

 **Este Albert esta, como dijo alguien por ahí... Obsesionado Claire, llegando al punto de imaginarse una historia bastante larga, con solo dos veces de haberla visto... bien Ooc este Wesker.**


	3. Inicio

Con las luces apagadas, su vista se iba a ratos, no había vuelto a escuchar nada en absoluto.

No sabía si era algún efecto colateral de no tener el virus, pero a sus pulmones les costaba jalar el aire, estaba mareado y no podía pensar demasiado bien… Una tos seca invadió su garganta, convirtiéndose en un ataque compulsivo de repente.

Miro a un lado de la habitación, volteando la cabeza lentamente. En un extraño ataque de asma, provocado por la falta de oxigenación de su cerebro, pudo ver una sombra moverse y con el frio invadiéndole el cuerpo, no pudo evitar volver a Raccon City, a la primera vez que habia visto a la Chiquilla Redfield.

* * *

 _Él era Albert Wesker, capitán del equipo Alpha de los S.T.A.R.S, ciudadano ejemplar de Raccon city, militar condecorado y agente doble de Umbrella; y ahora, se veía degradado a chofer por una estúpida apuesta de tiro, ¿con quién?... así, con el impulsivo, impertinente y poco lógico Chris Redfield, y la próxima vez que Burton le dijera que no podía enfrentarse al novato ignoraría la propuesta._

 _Iba conduciendo despacio, nevaba desde la noche anterior y ahora la calle era una pista de patinaje, a penas y tuvo tiempo para ponerse su chaqueta de cuero antes de que Redfield le diera su castigo por perder la apuesta de tiro._

" _Ehm… capitán, ¿recuerda que perdió la apuesta del otro día?— había dicho Redfield mirándolo con vergüenza.  
El solo chisto por lo bajo, dando un leve gruñido, a veces fanfarronear podría salir caro, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, detrás de los lentes oscuros seguro no se percibía nada.  
— Verá, mi hermana Claire, buena resulta que…_

— _Se aclaró la garganta, y vio en sus ojos cierta gallardía estúpida—llega pronto a la ciudad, y estoy un poco ocupado con un poco de papeleo y como ya es viernes… ¿Usted podría ir a buscarla?_

 _Gruño por lo bajo de nuevo, y vio la mesa de su subordinado; Un poco de papeleo para el castaño eran casi tres gruesas pilas, más ordenar todo su escritorio si quería ese fin de semana libre._

— _¿Qué día llegara?— esperaba que el chico fuera lo suficientemente responsable como para no dejar que su hermana se enfermara de una neumonía, pero al verlo a los ojos… — ¿A qué hora llegara, Redfield?_

 _El chico vio el reloj, y su mirada dijo más que mil palabras._

 _— ¿Cuándo llego?  
— Hace como una hora, si hubo el retraso en la vía hacia aquí que me conto."_

 _Después de que Chris le dijera eso, con tal desvergüenza—sin importar lo que mostraran sus ojos verdes— por dentro se maldijo, lo maldijo y maldijo que su puntería le hubiera fallado una única vez, esa única vez._

 _La estación de estaciones quedaba, si mal no recordaba, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, en condiciones normales solo se tardaba como 45 minutos desde la comisaria con el trafico tan saturado como había estado en el trayecto. En este clima, se estaba tardando casi 1 hora, por los frenazos repentinos, un inusual tráfico pesado, y derrapes ocasionales que solo logro evitar por su excelente habilidad al volante._

 _Iba llegando al Cider District, el auto que iba delante del suyo freno de repente, trato de frenar y las ruedas chirriaron. Su auto se deslizo hacia el carril contrario, mientras veía como un camión se acercaba lentamente, trato de retroceder pero las ruedas bailaron en el hielo y casi hicieron que chocara, dio un gruñido por lo bajo y para sí, movió la palanca de cambios y piso el acelerador sin mucho prisa… ya tenía muy cerca el camión, y el auto que había causado todo eso tampoco se había movido de su sitio.  
La ventanilla estaba cerrada y aun así el aire helado se filtraba por las mínimas rendijas.  
Movió de nuevo la palanca de cambios cuando el camión ya estaba prácticamente encima de él, piso el acelerador de golpe, y gracias a la suerte— o a cualquier otro ente o causa— el motor no exploto; la distancia entre el auto causante y el camión que venía era de menos 5 metros. Maniobro bruscamente, dio la curva y volvió a su canal en un solo movimiento._

 _Inhalo el aire que se filtraba, agradecido de poder sentir el frio en su garganta y colándose por su pecho, siguió conduciendo como si nada hubiera pasado nada segundos antes_.

* * *

Volvió a toser, escupiendo la sangre que se le había acumulado en la garganta, el aire frío entro de nuevo a sus pulmones, dejándole en la boca un regusto metálico.

Casi sintió, por un segundo, el volante debajo de sus dedos, girándolo de un lado a otro, el olor a nuevo de su auto… sabía que eso no estaba bien, el repentino ataque de asma, el estar amarrado con cintas de metal.  
Por un momento, mínimo, no pudo diferenciar entre la realidad y sus recuerdos. Resoplo cansado, mientras un extraño olor le invadía la nariz.

Se quedó congelado, esperando por algún sonido o por la restauración de la luz… y en un segundo, volvió a ese mundo onírico.

* * *

 _Llego a la estación de autobuses sin ningún otro percance, recordando la matricula del auto que había frenado en seco, y se prometió que haría algo con conductores como ese.  
Detuvo el auto, pensado en como Chris describió a su hermana menor. Además de las descripciones que este le hacía a Valentine de vez en cuando._

 _Era joven, de entre 18 o 19 años, ojos aguamarina y piel blanca… y en la parada de autobús se podían ver al menos 20 mujeres con esa descripción. También le dijo, que era pelirroja, que de seguro iría vestida de forma rebelde, y eso redujo su búsqueda a solo 5 chicas.  
Fue eliminando las opciones una por una, fuera por el cabello o la vestimenta, cuando una alguien choco contra el auto despreocupadamente. El salió con su grueso abrigo colocado sobre sus hombros sin muchas ganas._

 _Una mujer había chocado contra él. La chica, de piel blanca, se veía apenada y cuando lo vio, con su pinta de policía, pareció aterrada. Albert subió la mirada realmente rápido, mientras se masajeaba el tabique, se había retirado los lentes._

— _Lo siento— dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta— no me he dado cuenta de cuanto pesan mis maletas._

 _La miro por un par de segundos, entre la nieve que caía, su cabello fuego parpadeaba fuera de lugar, sus ojos, como dos laguna profundas mostraban una pena graciosa y sus labios de un rojo pálido y cuarteados por el frio realmente no parecían arrepentidos._

— _¿Claire Redfield?— Pregunto mientras salía lentamente de… de algo que él no catalogaría como embrujo, sino como… sino como una especie de visión crítica.  
—Sí, yo soy… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?— hizo el amago de colocarle el abrigo sobre los hombros, pero se resistió, era igual de terca que su hermano._

 _Respiro profundo, cansado de todo lo que había pasado— incluyendo la apuesta que había perdido y el casi choque— y se sintió desesperado._

— _Su hermano, Redfield, Chris Redfield me ha… — contuvo la respiración, iba a decir que lo habían mandado por ella pero se quedó callado, pensando en otra cosa que decir— Me pidió el favor— porque en su mente eso sonó mucho mejor— de que viniera a buscarla, en el auto, para evitar que muera de frio.  
Dijo lo último con un tono majestuosamente ególatra, mientras sacaba su identificación como capitán del equipo Alpha de los S.T.A.R.S del bolsillo, la chica miro la ID perpleja y aterrada por igual._

— _Deme su equipaje— la saco de su embelesamiento de repente, no se sentía con ánimos de parecer amable.  
—Yo… yo creo que puedo sola con él— dijo, y un color parecido al de su pelo se propago por sus mejillas._

 _Se miraron durante un segundo, ella era odiosa y terca como su hermano, tanto que ni trato de volver a insistir, le abrió la puerta del portaequipajes y se fue la puerta del conductor… supo de inmediato que sería un viaje largo de vuelta a la comisaria_.

* * *

Volvió en sí, y no supo si habían pasado minutos u horas… se relamió los labios, notando que estaban secos y cortados. Cerró los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, el frío era espantoso. Sintió el metal contra su piel, cortándolo poco a poco, estaba realmente incómodo y le dolía la columna a pesar de estar acostado.

 _Claire —_ pronuncio el nombre de la pelirroja en un susurro inconsciente, y al volver en sus cabales se sintió más que estúpido, un total imbécil.

Una ligera capa de sudor cubría su frente y la fiebre se estaba apoderando rápidamente de su cuerpo, las náuseas le invadieron y su dolor de cabeza empeoro por mucho.


	4. Frozen

Quería liberarse, trataba de moverse de un lado a otro, buscando la manera se zafarse, pero la movilidad de su cuerpo se veía limitada a la cabeza, y sentía como si se la hubieran atravesado con un disparo.  
Los pulmones a duras penas y trabajaban, su mente estaba nublada, por algo más que el recuerdo de la valkiria pelirroja… los ojos ya no tenían esas fastidiosas motas, y el cuerpo ya no le dolía como antes, aunque el dolor persistía en gran parte de su brazo izquierdo, aunque ya había vuelta la sensibilidad a todo su cuerpo, no podía sentir la mano.

Espero unos segundos, sin saber muy bien que… escucho algo detrás del vidrio, un choque o algo parecido, pero seguro trataban de fastidiarlo.

Se centró en algún punto en el techo, mientras trataba de contener el mareo que estaba controlando su cabeza. Le vino otro ataque de tos, no tan fuerte como el anterior, y el cuerpo se le estremeció al sentir un extraño cambio en la temperatura, estaba haciendo más calor o eso le parecía.

.

Escucho de nuevo el vidrio, el golpe lo saco de sus extrañas ensoñaciones y antes de que pudiera reaccionar del todo, el metal se retiró rápidamente de su cuerpo.  
La mesa—porque no podía catalogarse de otra forma— fue retirando despacio las bandas de metal, y la presión fue bajando de su cuerpo poco a poco. Estiro las piernas, dándose cuenta de que casi no tenía fuerza en ellas, lanzo las manos delante del el… y su respiración se detuvo.

Desde el codo, su brazo izquierdo, esa parte estaba ocupada solo por un muñón con demasiadas cicatrices, trato de levantarse de la mesa por la sorpresa, pero la cabeza le latió de tal forma que le hizo pegar un grito.  
Llevo la mano directo a una parte del cráneo, y luego al otro lado, contuvo otra vez un grito al tocar la aguja clavada en su cráneo. Aguanto la respiración, asimilando el hecho de la falta de su brazo con toda la parsimonia que podía, obligándose—aun con el dolor de cabeza— a tener una mirada crítica. Toco de nuevo la aguja, jalándola y sintió que podía desmayarse… se detuvo volviendo a tomar aire, jalo de nuevo la aguja con fuerza.

La sangre que corrió por su mejilla, bañándolo con el líquido vital lo reconforto. Encogió en cuerpo, dándose cuenta que solo contaba con una bata de papel blanco, el sonido del electrocardiograma y otros aparatos a penas y aparecieron en su mundo.

.

No paso demasiado cuando el vidrio sonó de nuevo, presionado por el dolor de cabeza que todavía no desaparecía del todo. Observo la puerta, y el lector magnético que tenía, no estaba seguro demasiado de nada, pero despego la aguja del aparato monitor de un solo golpe con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el brazo que tenía.

Se puso al borde de la mesa, exhausto y molesto por igual, estiro las piernas y cuando trato de levantarse se derrumbó por su propio peso. Enlazo la mano al borde de la cama, usándola como único apoyo, después de dejar respirar un poco los musculo logro levantarse del suelo.  
Las piernas le temblaron, pero esta vez aguantaron su peso, tomo la aguja de la mesa y se encamino hacia la puerta.

El pasillo con el que se encontró al salir, con las paredes blancas pintadas de cenizas negras y con manchas de sangre, de una de las otras puertas que estaban en el pasillo una llamarada de fuego invadía el camino. El dolor de cabeza bajo considerablemente, mientras el del brazo izquierdo— con todo el impacto que eso había causado en su cabeza—se mantenía de una forma más leve.

Se encamino por el otro lado del pasillo, sosteniéndose de la pared mientras jalaba las piernas en cada paso, la vista se le nublaba a ratos e incluso perdía en su totalidad en campo de visión.  
Logro abrirse camino entre las puertas cerradas— con la ayuda oportuna de la aguja—, teniendo que bajar por escaleras varias veces… no supo a qué piso llego cuando, entre un mareo, pudo divisar cuerpos tirados en el suelo, con batas de laboratorio y uniformes de soldados, ninguno de ellos iba armado y lo considero un desperdicio. Había leves indicios, de lucha, los trajes desgarrados y las mesas volteadas.

Continúo bajando, recorriendo escaleras y las instalaciones de un lado a otro, sin encontrarse con vida alguna… ni siquiera con los muertos que en un principio sospecho. Se resignó de inmediato, a buscar una salida.

.

Paso por un mostrador que seguro pertenecía a la recepción, el pasillo era largo y pintado de blanco, los cuadros en las paredes estaban rasgados y manchados de sangre. Camino con la aguja en alto, aguantando en silencio el dolor del brazo, logro abrir la puerta principal de las instalaciones, y un olor dulzón y quemado le invadió los pulmones.

Había una cantidad extraña de autos chocados, y el frio era horrendo, los edificios de bloques rojizos, aun con la hoz y el martillo de la Unión Soviética.

Se acercó lentamente a un coche abandonado, con los huesos congelándose y entumeciéndosele, encontrándose con un uniforme sin usar y bañado en sangre, una pistola y un chaleco antibalas, tenían un sello de la policía de algún lugar… le pareció una mala jugarreta del destino.

* * *

La oficina tenía un mobiliario exquisito, los muebles tallados en madera, las cortinas y alfombras finamente diseñadas, varios libreros llenos, las lámparas iluminando todo el lugar o al menos lo que podían al atravesar el humo.

Una atmosfera a base de humo de cigarro, olor a whiskey, la oscuridad contenida que era combatida solo por unas pequeñas lámparas en el escritorio… un computador de tecnología puntera, en un escenario del siglo XVII, al otro lado de la sala una ventana cerrada, en la esquina dos divanes acompañados de una mesa de café de caoba sobre ella un cenicero.

Un cuadro sobre la pared, con la imagen de una cruenta batalla, con los cuerpos en el suelo y un antiguo estandarte de tres compartimientos.  
Una persona en la oficina, con el cenicero lleno, un vaso de vidrio medio lleno de un licor caramelo, dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo para a continuación degustar el sabor del agrio licor bajar por su garganta.

Le sonríe al cuadro, mientras apaga la colilla de cigarro.

Los golpes sobre la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación, un hombre paso a dentro de la oficina espantando el olor del humo con una carpeta.

— ¿Algún cambio, Levesque?— pregunta, rebelando un sonido carrasposo en su finura de mujer.  
—Ouais, eh bien... les installations du village à distance n'a pas communiqué de soixante-huit heures...*—Respondió, con su típico acento cantarín— Parece que incluso que el personal no esencial dejo de comunicarse en un mismo intervalo de tiempo.  
— ¿Por qué eso debería serme relevante?— abrió una gaveta, sacando un nuevo paquete de cigarros.

El hombre se levantó, pasando una mano por su cabello pelirrojo.

Lanzo al escritorio una carpeta, llena de todo tipo papeles desordenados y de diferentes tamaños… coloco una de las antiguas sillas frente al escritorio mientras se acomodaba los anteojos a la cara. El humo condensado empezaba a agobiarlo.

Abrió la carpeta desperdigando documentos por toda la mesa, dando un leve vistazo entre uno y otro, hasta que su vista fue jalada hacia uno.  
Estaba impreso en un fino papel blanco, con imágenes del sujeto en cuestión:

 _"_ _Estudio de desarrollo central  
Data del sujeto:_

 _Nombre: Wesker, Albert.  
Edad: 54 años.  
Status: Vivo, Inconsciente.  
Científico a cargo: Isaacs, Sam  
Lugar de Contención:_ _Pyramiden en Svalbard, Noruega  
Altura: 190 cm.  
Color de ojos: Azul.  
Color de Cabello: Rubio._

 _Nota: El fuego quemo parte del cuerpo del sujeto, en los intentos del virus por salvar al portador, se implicó la pérdida de la extremidad superior izquierda a la altura del codo. Aún se desconoce la razón de la inconsciencia, aunque se presume sea por los daños causados por el cohete._

 _Se adjuntan exámenes del décimo quinto ciclo vital anual._

Movió la vista de los documentos, dando una calada al cigarro antes de colocarlo en la punta del cenicero con cuidado.

—Tengo entendido que Isaacs estaba en una "convención" — dio un trago del licor antes de poder continuar— ¿Tenemos algo más?  
—L'installation à distance, mais personne ne sait ce qu'il sera facile de se cacher et nettoyer la place...*— Se levantó de la silla, en necesidad de aire y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina esperando para salir— ¿Deberíamos informar al gobierno del país, o a la B.S.A.A de inmediato?  
—A nadie hasta que sepamos que sucedió realmente. Dile a Slatter que mande un equipo de limpieza.

El hombre francés emergió de la oficina, tapando con un pañuelo la tos que se le presentaba por el humo, empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a su oficina y dándose un choque por la diferencia de decoraciones que había en la oficina de la mujer a diferencia del resto de las instalaciones.

Dentro de la oficina la mujer suspira, captando el olor del humo, se sirvió otro trago solo para degustar el sabor. Saco de un cajón un teléfono, lo encendió, marcando rápidamente un número y presionando para llamar… escucho el tono al otro lado, hasta que al fin alguien contesto.

— Fatto ... Muovi i pezzi, perché non penso di poter continuare a gestire questo senza sospettiº—Frunció el ceño, apretando tan fuerte el vaso que estuvo a punto de astillarlo— ¡Non è colpa mia!, Mi sono preso cura di tutti che è stato al centro, ma Slatter e Isaacs sembra capire il vostro giocoº.

Apago el cigarro de golpe, mientras se masajeaba las sienes… Podía odiar a los millonarios caprichosos, y más a los vengativos.

* * *

Frances:  
*Sí, bueno... las instalaciones del pueblo remoto no ha establecido comunicacion en sesenta y ocho días...  
*La instalación es remota, nadie sabe de ella por lo que va a ser fácil de ocultar y limpiar el lugar...

Italiano:  
ºHecho ... Mueve las piezas, ya que no creo que pueda seguir gestionando esto sin sospecha  
ºNo es mi culpa!, Me he encargado de todo lo que estaba en el centro, pero Slatter e Isaacs parece entender su juego

Jejeje, por si iban a usar el traductor (como yo)

 **El tercer capítulo, me quite la maldición de solo dos capítulos de encima.  
Espero les guste la trama que lleva la historia, porque no estoy demasiado segura con lo que estoy escribiendo.**

 **Bueno, espero que lo de Wesker no haya sido demasiado jajaja, pero bueno.**


	5. Chapter 5

Prácticamente se inhalaba el frío en ese lugar, el antiguo "paraíso" de la Unión Soviética, solo era habitado—convenientemente— por quince personas en verano y solo tres en invierno… Habiendo solo tres personas en las instalaciones, siendo los guardias personales.

Era un desorden, el fuego se había apagado pero el olor a quemado persistía. Por alguna razón había una patrulla de policía. Los restos de los coches tenían más de tres décadas enteras.

Noruega es un paraje insólito, pero ese lugar… era el ejemplo de la desolación más completa, habitada solo por el frío y el viento, con edificios abandonados y carreteras desoladas, no brilla el sol… es uno de esos lugares, que estando en pleno siglo XXI, se asemeja al fin del mundo.

Tenía puesto el traje de policía, aunque recogió convenientemente la manga del brazo izquierdo, el traje le quedaba grande, y no sabría decir bien porque hecho… si era de una persona más grande, o si él estaba más delgado.

Camino por varias estructuras de la base, encontrándose con nada más que viejos y desbaratados objetos.  
Logro llegar, a pesar del frio y el cansancio de su propio cuerpo, a unas chozas de madera y techos extraños, que por alguna razón se veían más "nuevas" que lo demás.

Abrió despacio la puerta, y entro a oscuras al lugar, dando paso tras paso con una seguridad casi nula en su cuerpo. Encontró una mesa, con platos casi nuevos y comida aún caliente… lo que no era normal, porque todo en ese lugar era viejo y estaba derruido.

Abrió una puerta al fondo de la cabaña, y lo primero que le llego fue el olor a sangre y vísceras, seguido de la vista de una masacre parecida al de las otras instalaciones. Ninguno de los cuerpos tenía un arma, y sintió un desgaste de fuerzas buscar algo que evidentemente no debía de haber.  
Se dio la vuelta, listo para marcharse, aunque sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigiría, cuando un quejido lo hizo detenerse. Miro de nuevo la habitación, ajustando su vista a cada rincón, y ahí estaba…

Tenía un uniforme verde y opaco por la sangre, el rostro compungido en una mueca de dolor, jalaba dolorosamente cada suspiro como si se le fuese la vida en eso.  
Albert se acercó, despacio, dispuesto a saber todo lo que había ocurrido o al menos a encontrar algo de información sobre donde estaba. El hombre resoplo, dejando salir de la boca una hilera de sangre, se aclaró la garganta y hablo tan bajo que el rubio tuvo que bajar hasta su altura para escucharlo.

—Hvem er du? Uansett, disse tingene hjelpe meg... Jeg trenger hjelp— El hombre arrastro todas las palabras, como si se le fuese la vida en ello, Albert conocía varios idiomas… El noruego, por mala suerte, no se contaba entre ellos.

.

Albert Wesker era, para sí mismo como para los demás, un hombre bastante capaz e… intimidante. Ni si quiera el frio del lugar parecía coartarlo de alguna forma, o no en el exterior, haciendo uso de sus "habilidades" de comunicación, logro "sonsacar" al hombre antes de que muriera y hablo algo de alemán, un idioma que el sí manejaba.  
Le había dicho donde se encontraba, una isla abandonada y tanto olvidada por el resto del mundo en Noruega, el hombre dijo algo parecido a "Konkor", que esperaba fuera una deformación de la palabra alemana "Kokon", que traducida sería "Capullo".

Así que un corto resumen de la situación: A Albert Wesker le faltaba un brazo, estaba vestido de policía, despertó en un lugar de masacre, estaba en Noruega y… no sabía si quiera que año era; sentía que estaba en las mismas, solo que un poco más ubicado, y la palabra que logro sacarle al hombre no le ayudo demasiado.

Albert salió de la choza, mientras el aire helado invadía despacio sus pulmones, trataba de calmar el dolor del miembro fantasma con la respiración y convenciendo a su mente de que realmente no estaba ahí, por primera vez desde que despertó se sintió mucho más viejo.

Miro el brazo izquierdo, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, bajo una tela negra del traje de policía, el dolor del miembro fantasma junto a lo desolador del paisaje… enfundo en arma, usando el brazo para sostenerse de una de las paredes, la vista le parpadeo de nuevo con colores negros, amarillos y rojos, los fragmentos incoherentes de recuerdos, que por alguna razón no terminaban de llegar.  
La laringe le ardía, al mismo tiempo de que la garganta se le había cerrado, los pulmones parecían no servirle y por la evidente falta de oxígeno la cabeza le daba vueltas, tosió obligando a su cuerpo a dar un par de pasos hacia adelante. Tenía los oídos tapados, de pronto… todo se volvió negro.

Escucho voces, algo sobre… la voz del decrepito Spencer, uno de los fundadores de Umbrella y el proyecto de los Niños Wesker, antes del incidente de las montañas o ¿Era después?... no estaba demasiado seguro.

Frío, demasiado frío, tenía los músculos entumecidos, tenía la mente perdida en algún momento del pasado. Los pulmones le ardían, tuvo que obligarse a convencer a su mente del brazo que ya no estaba, le dolía y a la vez no.  
Frío, demasiado frío…

* * *

 _Ella entro en el auto, peleando con la nieve y la lluvia que empezaba a caer, y tuvo que obligarse a contener la risa.  
A penas ella cerró la puerta, sin darle tiempo siquiera de acomodarse bien en el asiento o ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, arranco el auto. Escucho un pequeño quejido y tuvo que obligarse de nuevo a contener una sonrisa._

* * *

— _Te contare un secreto, Chris— Lo tenía tomado por el cuello, podía apretarle un poco más y matarlo, sería muy fácil— Tu hermana está en la Antártida, tal vez me pase a verla, ¿Crees que eso le guste?_

 _Redfield lo golpeo con toda su fuerza, la cual ni siquiera era suficiente para hacerle un cosquilleo, aunque le había logrado tirar los lentes.  
—No importa, porque tu no vas a volver a verla.— Se miraron un segundo, directo a los ojos mientras seguía presionando su cuello… no tenía planeado matarlo, y la aparición de Alexia le dio una razón viable para dejarlo con vida._

* * *

 _Un hombre de cierta edad, metido en una bata blanca y debajo una camisa azul, el cabello de un rubio oscuro, sostenía algo entre las manos. El hombre hablo y el no pudo entenderle nada._

 _Otro apareció, de cabello negro y rasgos aristocráticos, enfundado en un traje rojizo… Lo miro con gallardía, con curiosidad._

 _Sonrió, mientras el otro hombre se retiraba._

* * *

El sonido de las hélices de un helicóptero le molestaron por un segundo… luego, una explosión y a continuación, silencio absoluto _._ Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, despertando a duras penas de… lo que sea que haya sido eso.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que se pintó fue el naranja rojizo del fuego, el olor dulzón de la carne quemada le llego a la nariz, mientras carraspeaba calmadamente. Ya no sentía tanto frío, limpio sin darse cuenta el sudor que le bajaba por la nuca.

Obligo a su cerebro a trabajar a toda prisa, volviéndose consciente de todo a su alrededor rápidamente… El estruendo de un incendio que consumía una estructura de metal, sangre regada por todos lados, solo podía ver y cuando decidió moverse, tuvo que gastar gran cantidad de la poca energía que le quedaba.

Se resbalaba al tratar de ponerse de piel, en el tercer intento— cuando el oído se le destapo— pudo levantarse. Rodeó los pedazos de metal y el fuego, la estructura estaba a varios metros de donde él había caído, y pudo darse cuenta de que era un helicóptero, aunque no llevaba ningún tipo de nombre o inscripción, o al menos no visible.

Escucho el repercutir de balas, seguidos casi inmediatamente por sonidos húmedos y grotescos… algo parecido a un gruñido hecho con agua y un empellón seco. El aire aun le parecía saturado por el calor del fuego.

Dirigió la vista al horizonte, escudriñando para encontrar la procedencia de los disparos; no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado y como se lo imaginaba, no estaban demasiado lejos. Claro, que también podía ser que se estuvieran acercando a él, más bien, estaban corriendo en su dirección… y esa cosa, le llego un olor repugnante, esa cosa parecía un capullo.

.

Estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podía oírles gritar todo tipo de órdenes, los observo y se dio cuenta de que no pertenecían a la B.S.A.A, lo que casi agradeció.

Un olor pútrido, ha muerte, el frío lo saturaba, y su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Albert Wesker, observo, después de cambiarse de posición y ocultarse, que el capullo en si era inofensivo y parecía indestructible, lo que salía de allí era lo peligroso. Al principio parecía solo una extraña masa bulbosa hecha de miles de hilos, luego parecía un pulpo. Los lanzaba realmente lejos, y las personas armadas se habían acercado a la choza donde había estado.

Oculto, detrás de una choza, observaba la escena… balas, sangre, el fuego parecía ser efectivo aunque solo por unos segundos, luego volvía a su tarea.

.

La lucha se había movilizado mucho, incluso él estaba disparando. Los soldados lo miraban aunque sin importarles demasiado.

Una de las criaturas bulbosas cruzo el aire muy cerca de su rostro, escucho como lanzaban una granada incendiaria y por fin el capullo se abrió por completo, dispararon— las tres personas que quedaban y el— en conjunto.

Mala suerte, una de las criaturas se le pego a las piernas a uno de los soldados, nadie le prestó atención.

La criatura capullo dejo de moverse del todo.

Albert sintió algo en el cuello, y una ráfaga eléctrica le invadió todo el cuerpo. Se mantuvo de rodillas, agitando la cabeza mientras olas inconexas de recuerdos le invadían, maldijo por el dolor y antes de desmayarse golpeo con tanta fuerza el suelo que estaba seguro de que se había fracturado la mano.

—Sujeto W03: M capturado— indico por radio la voz de una mujer morena—Se solicita evacuación inmediata… y un médico.


	6. In comming

Se movió con inquietud, y supo que estaba muy ralentizado… más de lo normal.  
Los pinchazos en diferentes lugares en el cuerpo que sentía, creando una extraña red eléctrica.  
Respiraba por inercia, y no podía ordenar nada a su boca o pulmones.

Abrió los ojos, topándose primero con el líquido verdoso en el que estaba flotando, un poco más allá estaba una capa de plástico gruesa, forzándose un logro reconocer una figura a medias.

.

Isaacs, era un hombre de ciencia, con todo lo que ello implicaba, incluso la fascinación por cualquier tipo de avance.

La personalidad de Sam Isaacs, investigador principal de un laboratorio llamado Criotech y antiguo trabajador de Umbrella, era una sin duda lo que lo había llevado a su puesto… científico y egresado por primera vez de la universidad con tan solo catorce años, disfrutaba de la filosofía, de la física y la química, así como del cine francés, era un hombre que llegaba a chocar con lo ermitaño. Pisaba ya los cincuentitantos, mientras su ánimo parecía ir de mal en peor, veía a todos como inferiores o iguales, pero nunca como superiores, conservaba una vista cínica del mundo implantada por su padre, de alguna forma conservaba una escasa fe en dios, lo cual lo obligaba a ir a la iglesia una vez al mes.  
No gustaba de salir al exterior y le valía lo mismo un mundo con guerra que sin ella… aun así, Sam tenía una hija en algún lugar del mundo, y después de que la madre de la chiquilla—de origen italiano noble si mal no recordaba—, se la llevo el no volvió a verla de frente, tampoco es que le importara, pero era uno de esos detalles que lo hacían sentir realmente viejo… ella ya debía estar pisando los treinta y tantos años.

Sam sacudió la cabeza, alejando lo que pudiese indicar un inicio de melancolía o senilidad mientras observaba al sujeto dentro de la capsula de criogenización modificada para líquidos. Tenía una veintena de cables conectados por todo el cuerpo, y un tubo en la boca que debía de llegar hasta el inicio de la garganta, para que pudiera respirar.

Isaacs casi pudo ver su reflejo en el hombre; él tenía el cabello apenas unos tonos más oscuro, compartían los ojos azules, la piel del hombre era más clara pero estaba cerca de la suya. Isaacs volvía agitar la cabeza cuando se le cruzó por un segundo la posibilidad de haber pertenecido al proyecto Wesker, no le encontraba mucha lógica.

El líquido de cultivo especial en el que estaba el sujeto W:03 M había sido cuidadosamente diseñado para crear un ambiente parecido al vientre materno, aunque no encontraba la manera todavía de regenerarle el brazo. Vio cómo se inquietaba, las piernas empezaron a moverse de forma ligera, luego los brazos de una forma mucho más rápida y alterada, como tratando de alcanzar algo a la lejanía, abrió los ojos grises cual acero mientras él le miraba atónito.

—Evacuen el líquido— indico a sus subordinados mientras seguía observando, casi parecía que el sujeto trataba de entender lo que decía— Sondeen los sistemas primarios, activen protocolos del 4 al 21 y…— miro la faena del lugar, mientras no dejaba de impresionarse, ahora el sujeto trataba de liberarse de los cables el solo— Avisen a Slatter, yo le informare a… al Lord en persona.

Se volteó, dejando a cargo a su ayudante con solo un ademán de la mano y su mejor mirada motivadora… aunque odiaba no poder encargarse en persona del primer avance real, la junta central le pedía de que fuera el en persona quien se encargara del asunto.

* * *

Pasaron horas mientras esperaba desde el primer informe que había recibido, ya pasaban meses desde que recuperaron a Albert de Noruega y no había mostrado indicio alguno de querer salir de su mundo onírico… se preguntó por un momento que podía ser tan perfecto.

La sala donde se encontraba, llena de monitores y con una larga terminal llena de botones a lo largo, le permitía, sin salir del su aislamiento observar todo lo que sucedía. Mirar cada lugar de la base era para él, una persona con una naturaleza dominante, un regocijo. Le gustaba el control, esos derechos que por naturaleza le pertenecían en totalidad y que ahora nadie podría tratar de quitarle.

.

Observo a Sam Isaacs llegar y bajar del helicóptero, aun con su bata blanca, con un maletín de metal que se resaltaba por su grosor. La mujer morena, que se había convertido en una mano derecha y casi una general para sus fuerzas, cumplía a cabalidad sus funciones principales.  
Camino a una puerta a uno de los costados de la sala, al abrirla se encontró en su oficina común, con muebles victorianos y sacada de uno de los diseños de su antigua residencia. Las cosas viejas lo hacían sentir cansado.  
Tomó asiento en la fina silla de madera del escritorio, mientras encendía el moderno computador. Agradeció el ya no usar esas viejas máquinas ruidosas que solían gastarle la vista.

Presiono un botón cuando el computador estuvo encendido del todo y la imagen de varias cámaras de seguridad apareció delante, pincho en una viendo el recorrido de Isaacs por toda la instalación, hasta el justo momento cuando este entraba a su oficina.

.

Para Isaacs era monótono y sin sentido, sabía que el hombre que financiaba era importante, una especie de aristócrata inglés o algo parecido, con una cantidad que parecía infinita de dinero… pero el hecho de que se hiciera llamar "Lord" le era ilógico, el mismo había usado una gran cantidad de nombres claves, pero ser conocido únicamente como "Lord" sonaba bastante narcisista.

No se ensimismo demasiado en sus recuerdos cuando la persona a cargo de las fuerzas contratadas por el hombre apareció. Era una mujer morena, de cabello negro en un moño bajo hasta el hombro, de una notable ascendencia hispana y labios gruesos y blancos… no era una persona agradable, aunque siempre trataba de llevarse medianamente bien con ella, terminaba por explotar y casi dispararle en medio de la frente.

.

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron, dejando ver al científico y la "agente". El hombre conocido como Lord sonrió para sí, mientras ocultaba la vista de la cámara y abría unos documentos cualesquiera, sabía porque el doctor estaba allí… pero aun así quería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

De parte de Isaacs, era la primera vez que veía al hombre, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, la piel blanca casi lechosa y la boca… con una sonrisa de lado, burlona, desesperante, como si solo un lado de su cara pudiera moverse. Cuando el hombre volteo a mirarlo, lleno de alguna forma de un aura sobrenatural, un escalofrío escalo por toda su espalda vertebral.

Tomó asiento como el hombre le indico, le estrecho la mano… tan fría como un tempano de hielo.  
Le indico a la mujer que se retirara, esta obedeció después de hacer una rápida seña militar.

—Bien, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— pregunto cuando ya estaban completamente solos— ¿Ha despertado?  
—Si… he ordenado abrir inmediatamente todos los protocolos de rehabilitación y que se empiece con la recuperación de inmediato.  
—Perfecto… ahora—El hombre quedo observando por el enorme ventanal, mientras la lluvia empezaba a arreciar— Continuaremos como habíamos previsto… ¿Se ha informado a Erick Slatter?  
—Sí, aunque, no me termina de convencer que todo pase por manos de esa mujer primero— suspiro, mientras masajeaba el puente de la nariz— es demasiada información, para alguien que no trabaja directamente con…

El hombre hizo un ademán, indicándole que hiciera silencio. Sam no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido, pero no podía hacer nada… ese hombre tenía en sus manos un proyecto en el que el había trabajado toda su vida.

— La confidencia descubre quién era o no digno de ella.— voltea, sonriendo— Lo dijo André Maurois, y no veo razón para adelantar cualquier hecho.

* * *

Todas las ordenes pasan por ella, casi siempre de forma directa… es ella quien se encarga la mayoría de las veces de transmitir la información, de mover las cuerdas.

Tiene una gran cantidad de mando, mucha más de la que tuvo alguna vez en el gobierno americano, un ingreso mucho mayor también y le permiten mover algunos hilos importantes… es capaz de dar una orden desde su oficina y que la obedezcan en Rusia solo por dar un ejemplo.

Los mejores cigarros, los mejores licores, el mejor ingreso y por supuesto el mejor poder.

Tomó el teléfono privado, bloqueado de formas inimaginables para que sus llamadas no puedan ser localizadas o escuchadas. Marca un número, siendo esta la tercera vez en la semana que tiene que comunicarse con la misma persona, hablar en italiano no le cuesta, pues su madre era de ese lugar… hablar inglés tampoco, y mantiene en su mayoría un acento neutro.

Escucha repicar el teléfono, mientras ve la hora y la ventana, después de dos años en aquel país no se acostumbra del todo al cambio horario con respecto a Canadá.

—Essa ha già risvegliato, vengono "riabilitati"... più veloce muevete, Isaacs sospetti, lo so.— escucho atentamente la voz del anciano, parecía cansado y sorprendido, ni ella misma esperaba que Wesker despertara tan rápido—E 'intelligente, capisco ... io manderò le indicazioni per voi ad agire immediatamente. Non dimenticate un singolo dettaglio, si deve guardare come un'infiltrazione di uno degli uomini della Regina Rossa.

Suspiro, a veces se sentía cansada de ese juego de traición y lealtades.  
Inclino el espaldar de la silla mientras sacaba otro cigarro.

—Pronto todo empezara de nuevo… pronto no habrá nada más que justicia para todos los criminales.

Sirvió el licor en el vaso de fino cristal, recordando a todas las personas importantes que Umbrella y todos sus aliados se había llevado de su vida.

* * *

 **Este sería el final del primer acto, en el siguiente capitulo se adelantara un par de años y bueno... se sabran cosas interesantes... me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la trama de la historia, así que dejen un comentario con sus preguntas, quejas, amenazas por haberle quitado el brazo a Wesker o lo que sea. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	7. Chapter 7

_14/02/2018_  
 _17:23 PM_  
 _Ubicación: Desconocida_

Ada Wong camino a través de la maleza creciente del lugar, esquivando árboles y pequeños espinales. Estaba segura que más de una vez había escuchado una serpiente, pero no se preocupaba por eso, las botas de tacón alto que llevaba la protegían de cualquier mordedura por debajo de la rodilla.

El negro nunca había sido su color favorito, pero en medio de la noche y en ese tupido bosque era perfecto. Ninguna cámara de seguridad era capaz de captarla, aunque dudaba que siguieran en funcionamiento, o que hubiera alguien para revisarlas constantemente.

Se encontró con una rejilla metálica que le fue fácil cruzar por arriba, las botas chocaron contra la tierra húmeda y por un segundo se arrepintió de llevar los tacones. Tres edificios de color granito se erguían, produciendo una noche aún más oscura en la noche.  
La luna llena detrás de las nubes proyectaba una luz tenue, como sacada de un cuento de fantasía. Miro a todos lados mientras preparaba las variadas armas que llevaba, dirigiéndose a las edificaciones el aire frío la a bordo de repente, un olor a rocío y humedad era todo lo que le llegaba.

Abrió la puerta del edificio al norte de donde había llegado, solo la grasa condensada en el ambiente fue capaz de recibirla. Un par de autos estaban estacionados, y a la mayoría estaban destartalados casi por completo, encendió la linterna integrada en su arma, ubicando uno que le llevaba una gran ventaja de tamaño a los demás.

El color verde camuflado, grandes ruedas y una trompa enorme… era obvio que era un tanque, o al menos el armazón de uno, dio un par de vueltas por el lugar, bajo de la enorme maquina había un desnivel.

La espía sonrió al encontrar en el tanque una pequeña manija, suspiro mientras la rotaba. Un sonido sordo empezó a escucharse y la mujer retrocedió, mientras el tanque se movía del lugar y dejaba un ascensor a la vista. Las botas hicieron algo de eco contra el metal frío de la maquinaria.

El lugar parecía estar completamente vacío, acompañada únicamente por el sonido de sus propias pisadas sobre el cemento gris. Una sola persona, luego del incidente con Carla Radames, prefirió continuar con las investigaciones con la sangre de la espía, manteniendo el proyecto vivo de alguna forma.

Ese hombre, ese tipo era capaz de crear el apocalipsis y parecía no importarle

Barrio la zona con el arma, antes de decidirse a meter el cuerpo entero en el lugar, el pasillo tenía un par de bifurcaciones y eligió por el que tenía a la izquierda.

Estaba a oscura y la linterna apenas iluminaba el lugar

colores grises y acero era todo lo que veía llevaba horas registrando el lugar y solo se había encontrado con un par criaturas no del todo vivas… aunque parecían no tener demasiado tiempo, las batas de laboratorio y chalecos antibalas estaban derruidos.

Se encontró con otro par, le disparo directo a uno, al otro le dio una patada directo al cráneo rompiéndole el cuello de inmediato.

Una gran puerta de metal le bloqueo el paso, con una contraseña de trece dígitos. Entrar en el sistema no fue difícil, algo básico que sabía de sus años de actividades no del todo legales. Entro mientras un frío criogénico le golpeo de frente, unos tubos largos y bastante anchos, aunque la mayoría estaban vacíos… el centro, uno del centro, frente a una consola de mandos, mantenía a una mujer dormida…

…Otra Ada Wong.

La espía observo, mientras se acercaba a la consola de mandos, perdió todo de vista excepto su objetivo… aún no se acostumbraba a ver esas mujeres, que en apariencia eran como ella pero que, seguían siendo tan diferentes… después de todo, solo puede existir una Ada Wong, una ella.

Empezó a teclear encontrando una contraseña mucho más complicada y restrictiva que la de la puerta.

Escucho el chasquido de un arma a sus espaldas, maldijo en voz bajas mientras daba la vuelta.

—Suelta el arma y lánzamela… rápido—Era la voz de un hombre, cuando se acerco pudo verlo bien… tenía la ropa ensangrentada y rota, manchas de suciedad pintaban su cara y el cabello despeinado junto a la forma en que temblaba le daba la apariencia de un científico loco. — ¿Eres sorda?, lánzame el arma— paso una mano por el rostro, mientras ella dudaba de la cordura del tipo, disparo muy cerca de sus pies. Parecía que tenía buena puntería—No dejare que ninguno de sus lacayitos me arruine el trabajo, no después de todo lo que he pasado.

Tiro el arma al suelo, creando estrepito en el aura silenciosa del lugar. El tipo recogió el arma con cautela del piso, acercándose despacio y con ademanes maniacos, no dejaba de apuntarla.

— ¿Ada Wong?— fue lo único que expreso el hombre al acercarse.

—La misma— expreso mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en los labios, bajo una mano mientras la llevaba lentamente hacia su espalda, en busca de la otra arma que llevaba— Ninguna copia barata.  
— ¡Perfecto!

Escucharon el eco de ruidos, rugidos guturales y el tipo salto cuando una extraña criatura entro a la sala… parecía una masa bulbosa. Ada recogió la pistola del suelo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la otra y empezaba a disparar, aunque las balas simplemente parecían atravesar a las criaturas.

El hombre corrió hacia algún lado, para volver con un extraño aparato que solo pudo diferenciar cuando disparo… Un lanzallamas.

Ada esquivo cuando una de esas cosas, parecida a un capullo, le lanzo una serie de tentáculos que se retorcían y doblaban sobre sí mismos, no le dio a ella, pero si golpeo una de las capsula… de alguna forma y por alguna razón, esta exploto.

El retumbar de la explosión de lleno los oídos y el fuego empezó a propagarse por todo el lugar, jalo al hombre por una puerta que encontró del otro lado de la sala, hasta que este se separó bruscamente de ella.

— ¡No puedo dejar mi trabajo!... es mi clave, es la clave de todo— el tono de voz del hombre llego a ser un grito hasta bajar a un susurro apenas audible— ella puede detenerlo todo… no puedo dejar a mi Lara.

Seguro la sala ya no existía y sinceramente no le importaba, el científico volvió a entrar por las puertas y esta no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo, y tampoco es que lo intentara demasiado.

Una explosión la empujo mientras el fuego se propagaba por todo el lugar, empezó a correr para después bajar unas escaleras en espira. El rato huyendo del fuego fue largo, hasta que las piernas no pudieron más.

Encontró un ducto de desechos y sin pensarlo demasiado se tiro dentro.

El ducto cilíndrico la llevo por un largo rato, tapándola completamente con el agua en ocasiones, no podía moverse pues cuando lo hizo se rasgó la piel del codo hasta que sintió la sangre corriente en contraste del agua fría y desagradable.

Sintió el aire frío ascenderle por las piernas, luego el vació en su espalda, cayó en las cauces de un río y supo enseguida que no podría llegar a cenar.

* * *

Leon Scott Kennedy apenas salía de su trabajo, caminaba hacia su auto mientras una chaqueta beige colgaba del brazo izquierdo.

La noche hace rato que había abordado el cielo, tomando una tonalidad azabache, con pequeñas estrellas y una hermosa Luna llena iluminando tenuemente del cielo. Continuo con su paso, mientras sacaba las llaves del auto su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Se las arregló para abrir la puerta del vehículo mientras contestaba el teléfono.

— _No poder llegar a cenar_ — escucho la voz de Ada al otro lado de la bocina.— _Lo siento, guapo.  
—_Yo tampoco, apenas y acabo de salir de trabajar— Kenndy tenía que admitir que, esperaba al menos, que volviera para esa noche— ¿Para el viernes?

— _Para el viernes sin falta—_ estaba casi seguro de que escucho agua cayendo, no presto demasiado atención, aunque estaba seguro de que eso era el sonido de agua.

Colgó el teléfono, de hecho fue ella quien lo hizo, se introdujo dentro de auto y empezó a conducir a su casa, aun le sobraba una hora para llegar a la reservación que había hecho aunque… ¿No sabía quién podía invitar?

Tal vez a Helena.

* * *

Claire Redfield salía de su trabajo, cuando el viento le revolvió el cabello, como si imitara una fogata en pleno aire libre. Camino un rato, no estaba cansada, solo había hecho trabajo de oficina y aunque eso solía dejarla agotada hoy tenía la energía muy cargada.

Paseo un rato por la plaza, viendo a la gente ir de un lado a otro… la mayoría eran parejas, paseando con las típicas cursilerías de la fecha, y por un momento ella olvido de que fecha se trataba.

Tuvo que pasar por una tienda de regalos, para recordar que el 14 de febrero era el día de los enamorados. Compro un humeante chocolate, el cual era una especialidad por la fecha y fue a sentarse a uno de los bancos.

Lo que quedaba de tarde paso, y aunque revisaba el reloj cada cierto tiempo, se le fue volando la tarde. Había fotógrafos por todos lados, tomando fotos a las parejas y revelándolas en pocos segundos, también los típicos caricaturistas y floristas.

El cielo ya estaba pintado de azul.

Una chica joven se puso enfrente de Claire y le tomo dos fotos con flash, dejando ciega en el acto.

La pelirroja trato de protestar, pero por la sorpresa y la luz, solo fue capaz de dar un pequeño quejido.

Cuando recupero la vista trato de ubicar a la mujer entre la multitud, pero fue imposible, ya se había esfumado… eso había sido muy raro.

* * *

—Ya he ubicado a la mujer que me pidieron, le he tomado un par de fotos— suspiro mientras revisaba las fotos en la cámara.  
— _Tómale varias más, se te pagara el doble si son de frente a la cámara y de cerca. —_ La voz de barítono del hombre al otro lado, tenía cierto dije intimidatorio, incluso estando al otro lado de la línea.  
—Si me acerco demasiado podría sospechar, además ya le tome unas realmente cerca.  
— _Un par, el doble por las que estén de cerca, el triple por las que sean de frente, cuádruple si logras ambos_. — El hombre colgó el comunicador.

Se movió de un lado a otro, mientras dejaba su chaqueta tomo por otra que estaba colgada en una tienda. Observo a la pelirroja contestar el teléfono, levantarse y empezar a caminar, decidió seguirla.

Cambió la bufanda por el sombrero de alguna persona, le quito el bolso de mano a alguien y le entrego el suyo.

Vio a la mujer parar un taxi, se adelantó un poco, introduciendo la cámara en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y encendió su motocicleta. Se quitó el sombrero un momento, mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

Cuando el vehículo avanzo empezó a seguirlo, desde la prudencia y sigilo que le proporcionaban los tres metros de lejanía. Agito la cabeza, mientras reía por lo fácil que se iba a ganar el dinero que iban a pagarle.

* * *

Claire Redfield saco su teléfono después de un rato de ocurrido de la fotografía, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento marco el número del agente Kennedy… le hizo raro pensar en el en vez de cualquier persona. Aunque claro, entre todos, solo ellos dos permanecían realmente solos.

— _Hola Claire, ¿Pasa algo?  
—_No nada— La pelirroja supo que iba conduciendo por el sonido de bocinas y viento que se oía—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?  
—Tengo una reservación… ¿Quieres ir a cenar?  
—Pensé que saldrías con alguien o por el estilo, siendo la fecha que es.

El agente se quedó callado al otro lado de la línea, la menor Redfield pudo escuchar un frenazo, un bocinazo y otro par de palabras malsonantes. No pudo contener una pequeña risa.

—Yo también—mencionó el rubio al volver en si—, ¿Quieres salir o no?  
—Está bien, ¿Dónde es?  
—En… queda al lado de aquella cafetería que fuimos la otra vez, el que tenía los ventanales de vidrio.  
—Bien nos vemos allí.

Claire colgó el móvil, mientras se levantaba y llamaba un taxi… sabía exactamente a cual restaurante se dirigía Kennedy y supo enseguida que, a quien quiera que hubiese invitado, el rubio iba enserio.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo de la segunda parte, y ya voy a empezar a fastidiarle la vida a todo el mundo jajaja… empezando por… tendrán que esperar por saberlo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Detuvo la motocicleta en la misma calle que el taxi que llevaba a la pelirroja se detuvo. Había hecho una parada en unos apartamentos, que supuso era donde vivía. Del lado contrario de la calle estaba un café, del que salían olores más que exquisitos. Se estaciono al frente, viendo como la pelirroja baja del taxi.

Iba vestida casual-formal, con una camisa blanca simple y unos pantalones negros bastante elegantes, unos tacones bajos rojos y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Se veía bien, para la edad que le habían dicho, se veía bastante bien.

Después de un rato, observo desde la seguridad de la distancia como la pelirroja, acompañada de un hombre rubio entraba a un restaurante. Pidió algo para beber y pasar el rato, mientras jugaba con la cámara.

La dirigió hacia ellos y sin que nadie pudiese darse cuenta tomó un par de fotos. La distancia de la calle era perfecta, no tenía que aplicarle zoom a la fotografía y el poco tráfico le daba una vista casi perfecta de la pareja mientras esperaban por su mesa… además, el chocolate que le trajeron, junto con una crema de fresas estaba delicioso. Después de todo, esos eran los placeres que disfrutaba la clase alta en esa ciudad. Admitiría que le agradaba.

Cenaron, acompañados de risas. Ojala pudiera tener una vista más cercana. Pero esperaba que con las fotos que consiguió de cerca bastaran.

* * *

Jill Valentine caminaba por los pasillos de la central de la BSAA, llevando una carpeta llena de informes preliminares y reportes sobre actividades en el mercado negro. Las actividades habían cedido por varios meses, dejando un espacio vacío perfecto para el tráfico de armas de fuego y drogas. Pero de pronto, hace menos de una semana, alguien empezó a hablar, entre los altos traficantes, sobre una subasta de a armas de interés biológico… Podría ser algo, aunque por la cantidad de tiempo, podría ser solo una farsa alarma.

Los tacones resonando contra el piso, mientras la luz de la noche se filtraba por las ventanas. Aún no era tan tarde, pero había anochecido temprano.

Continúo por los pasillos, saludando eventualmente a quien se cruzaba en su camino. Era 14 de febrero y algunos se habían ido temprano.

Termino subiendo las escaleras, y cuando llego al frente de la oficina donde debía de estar el capitán Redfield toco efusivamente 2 veces. Aun se le hacía difícil pensar en el como capitán, pues hace tiempo que no salía en ninguna misión acompañado, el mismo prefirió dejar de guiar escuadrones y volverse un agente solitario… a excepción de ella, quien estaba siempre dispuesta a acompañarlo y él a dejarla ir.

Escucho las palabras que esperaba, invitándola a entrar. La puerta de madera chirrío un poco, pero se abrió sin más.

—Hola Chris, traje unos informes que llegaron esta mañana— Dijo mientas veía al mayor concentrado en otros papeles— ¿Estas bien?  
—Déjalos por allí, — leía una y otra vez los papeles, pero no era capaz de comprender a cabalidad lo que decían— Estoy un tanto ocupado con esto.

Jill lo observo, con su cabello castaño y su barba cortada hace un par de días. Los ojos verdes de él ni siquiera la miraron cuando dejo los papeles sobre su escritorio. Chris había cambiado, no solo en la edad, sino también en ánimos.

Está un poco nerviosa, normalmente no le importaban esas fechas pero tenía una idea atravesada en la mente desde hace días… si él no la invitaba a salir, sería ella quien tomaría la iniciativa.

Se aclaró la garganta, mientras buscaba llamar su atención.

—Chris, podríamos, no sé, ya sabes— esta vez sí subió la mirada, aunque pudo encontrar un toque diferente, no preocupado, pero tampoco calmado en realidad—Salir, esto es… Hay un lugar muy bonito sabes, no recuerdo su nombre pero queda a poco de aquí. Podríamos cenar allí.  
—Lo siento Jill, estoy ocupado con esto— la miro directo a los ojos, sin prestarle demasiada atención— Esa reunión de armas… no parece ser nada pero, realmente podría ser peligroso. Tal vez luego.

Ese luego se había alargado durante 3 años, donde estaban demasiado ocupados con las amenazas. Donde solo era trabajo, donde nunca se daban un respiro, donde cualquier tipo de esperanza que tuviera con el castaño era fríamente rechazada y tirada a la basura.

Jill observo por otro segundo a Chris, tan centrado en esos papeles que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ella se marchó de su oficina. Eran los compañeros inseparables, y al parecer eternos.  
Saludo a quien paso por delante de ella sin mucho ánimo, viendo como oscurecía el cielo, toco su cabello rubio, enredándoselo entre los dedos. El aire empezaba a enfriarse a su alrededor, efecto de la noche naciente.

Se preguntó cuándo podría dejar de ser solo compañeros, y la respuesta que le llego no le agrado del todo.

.

Chris Redfield ni siquiera subió la mirada en el momento en el que la antigua castaña se retiró de su oficina. Con sus botas bajas resonando contra el piso y la puerta que chirriaba, observo la hora en su reloj de muñeca cuando esta se marchó.

Estaba anocheciendo apenas, y el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro ya. Continuo leyendo el memorándum que uno de los informantes en el mercado negro les había enviado, tenía omitidas o borradas algunas palabras. Y lo que decía en él no tenía mucha coherencia.

" _INFORME DE RECIBIMIENTO INICIAL"_

 _Encargo de — a cargo de I. S.:_

 _Composición central —, basada en los modelos preliminares observados en las pruebas —. En favor de A. A y en derechos de conocimiento total asignados._

 _Informe de daños de — :_

 _Pérdida total de —  
Pérdida parcial —, en tres niveles complementarios.  
Base —, requisitos de sistema._

 _En total —, pedido inmediato a favor de A.A. Obtención de datos inmediatos."_

Había otros papeles, pero en ninguno se entendía demasiado, este se podría decir que ese era el más completo y menos tachados. Sería cualquier cosa, una posibilidad de peligro, como nada en realidad. Pero el contacto se los envió hace algunas semanas, nunca fallaba en estas cuestiones. Gracias a eso se atraparon varios criminales que seguían comerciando con armas biológicas y víricas.

Echo los papeles a un lado. Tomando los reportes que Jill le había traído hace unos momentos.

Eran informes preliminares de actividades sospechosas y de varias misiones que terminaron en nada. No se atrapo a nadie y fue una falsa alarma… tal vez, después de todo, el mundo ya estaba en calma.

* * *

— ¿Tú crees eso?— pregunto Leon entre risas a su compañera pelirroja.  
—En serio, te digo que lo vi.

Era la segunda botella que llevaban, estaba por la mitad, y como era de esperarse las risas no faltaba.

—No podría creerlo si no lo veo.  
— Pero te lo estoy diciendo, lo hizo.

Pasaban las horas, y la comida. Leon ya no estaba preocupado por Ada, de hecho, ni siquiera pensaba en ella desde hace un rato. Claire, bueno, el alcohol libera preocupaciones y el peso que llevaba en los hombros se fue rápidamente.

Terminaron de cenar y salieron del restaurante.

El rubio iba a acompañarla hasta su casa, eso hacían los caballeros… además de que estaba ebrio y no podía conducir, compartir el taxi le pareció una buena idea.

Continuaron charlando en el auto. Sin saber que un vehículo de 2 ruedas los seguía de cerca.

Duraron un par de minutos, hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía Claire. El taxi se detuvo en frente como se lo indicaron, y un par de metros se detuvo la mujer.

—Bueno Claire, su casa, esta es su parada. Yo debo continuar hasta mi casa.—Con un toque de galantería excesivo.  
— Si es que llegas y no te quedas a dormir en el taxi.  
— ¿Cómo crees?, no he bebido tanto.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, mientras el aire frio de la noche se apoderaba de la ciudad poco a poco.

—Bueno— dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio de pronto— Tengo cosas que hacer mañana y seguro me dolerá la cabeza.  
— Este es el adiós, entonces.  
— ¿Entonces?

Leon estaba mareado, el alcohol tenía sus efectos en cada persona, en alguno más que en otros. No pensaba demasiado bien, tampoco coordinaba a la perfección sus movimientos. Había sido una noche perfecta. No pensó en la espía ni un solo momento, Claire parecía la cura a ese mal. Sin pensar mal, ni demasiado… simplemente lo hizo.

Se acercó a la pelirroja, mientras el viento le revolvía los mechones de cabello, parecía una visión de algún cuento de hadas. Una bella guerrera, una princesa… Se acercó lentamente, mientras el taxi esperaba.

—Leon, ¿Qué es…

Interrumpió su oración, tomo sus mejillas… sus labios se rozaron por un segundo. Luego, abandonando todo el miedo y tomándola desprevenida, la beso.

En ese mismo instante, al otro lado de la calle, era pulsado el botón de "capturar" en una cámara de fotógrafo profesional.

Claire se quedó congelada, mientras los labios del rubio estaban junto a los suyos. No sabía porque, pero no reaccionaba como quería, le estaba siguiendo el juego.

El agente se separó de ella, mientras sus ojos azules no dejaban de verla, de observarla sin hacerlo realmente. Curioso, no podía pensar bien, o coordinarse bien… el alcohol es un arma de doble filo.

—Claire, yo… Adiós.

El color de las mejillas del hombre se igualo al del cabello de la chica, mientras se separaba y se introducía dentro del taxi. Dejando a la mujer a solas, a fuera del edificio donde vivía. Se llevó una mano al rostro, mientras volteaba a verla por la ventana, ella lo estaba mirando… él no se creía lo que había hecho.


	9. ¡Aviso!

Mi historia más larga, Dulce Veneno, se encuentra en edición. Al principio me encanto, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que puedo dar mucho más para la historia, que esta versión es repetitiva, bastante inmadura, y con una trama del montón, lo cual no me agrada, la historia será un poco diferente, más oscura, y con poco más de misterio y traición, todo con la idea de que la historia sea lo mejor que pueda ser,

Estoy de vacaciones al fin y cuando trate de terminar el capitulo no pude, me quede en blanco, viendo al vacio. No encontraba como continuar, era un capitulo que iba desarrollándose de forma extraña, con sentido nulo, y al revisar toda la historia me di cuenta de que casi todos iban así, que no había una línea clara. Ya tengo cuatro o cinco capítulos escritos, algunos editados levemente y otros con un cambio drástico, los cuales me terminaron de convencer luego de mucho pensar y releerlos.

Sin más que decir, y con la esperanza de que entiendan y den su apoyo, Dawn Thief.  
P.D: Si alguien se quiere ofrecer como mi beta, estaría más que agradecida.


End file.
